Almita
Almita '(アルミタ, ''Arumita) is a Leprechaun who lives in the Fairy Warehouse. She is a minor character in both Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Background '''Almita is a fairy who lives in the Fairy Warehouse. She was initially one of the youngest fairies in Suka Suka, however, as of Suka Moka, she is now one of the oldest of the younger Leprechauns who has yet to be tuned with a Dug Weapon. Suka Suka Harbinger Dream 5 years later, Almita has grown into an adult fairy who still lives at the Fairy Warehouse. In 442, roughly six months prior to Suka Moka, both Almita and Eudea began having the Harbinger Dream, which indicated that they were ready to be tuned with a Dug Weapon. However, because the Guardian Wings Military refused to tune any more Leprechauns,they put Almita and Eudea's tuning on hold for the moment. Suka Moka In 443, Almita's physical condition has started to deteriorate as a result of not being tuned. This is because Leprechauns who are not tuned are at risk of slowly spending more and more time in their dreams, until they fall into a coma and eventually die. As of Volume 6, Almita is currently in high danger of dying, despite taking a drug that slows down the process. She has already been spending more than twelve hours per day, lost in her dreams. Appearance Almita has short blonde hair and amber brown eyes. She wears a long white dress with a green vest. Personality Almita is a kind, happy girl. She often runs and plays with the others and can be slightly clumsy. Almita is an an incredibly brave girl who has no fear of death, however that also makes her reckless at times and often puts her into dangerous situations. After she fell from heights several times when she was younger, she developed a fear of heights. While she isn't afraid of dying, seeing the worried faces of peoples she cares about had a huge emotional impact on her, making her dislike and avoid high places. In Suka Moka, Almita has matured a great deal since her youth. Due to currently being the oldest living Leprechaun in the Fairy Warehouse because all of the other Fairy Soldiers are currently away on other missions and assignments, she feels that it is her responsibility as the oldest fairy to be the level headed one and to be a role model for all of the other younger Leprechauns. As a result, Almita pushes herself to do her best to do as much chores as possible, despite being only awake for half a day. Weapon As of 443, Almita has not been assigned with a Dug Weapon yet, despite already having the Harbinger Dream, due to the military refusing to tune any more fairies until further notice. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Almita has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Almita can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Almita has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Almita has developed basic sword-fighting skills. Trivia * In Suka Suka, Almita is the most accident prone of the Leprechauns. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters